


The Multiverse Guide

by Hendrix_Seed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Field Guide, Original Character(s), World Bible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hendrix_Seed/pseuds/Hendrix_Seed
Summary: Before you and i begin our little trek together into the unknown i would like to issue you a warning: what you have your hands on and what you are about to read may be potentially life changing, this is not meant for any civilians eyes as the information which lie within could leave one paranoid to the point of insanity.Do not misinterpret my words as condescending, i do not wish to insult you but i speak with compassion for your sake and my own. If you do not wish to worry about what is behind every door, if you wish to seek respite in solitude, not having to worry about eyes bearing down on you, watching you while you may be at your most vulnerable, put this down now. The only people whom I expect to take this information without any form of panic are people who have minds and souls which are stronger than diamonds.Disclaimer: Do not ask how i have received this information, my compatriots and other informants would much prefer having their identities kept secret for their own pride.Except for a few, it concerns me how much they lack social boundaries





	1. Nova and the Greater Gods

**Part 1: Nova, the All Father Before**

you and I ever existed, before the conception of planets, stars, or any of the other vast amounts of celestial bodies that make up our universes there was only the vast nothingness and Nova. Nova is a being who has been asleep for millenia, not waking even when the very fabric of reality was at stake. He is neither evil nor good, but simply uncaring.

Nova only created one planet, but through some mistakes with overloading a few of said planets inhabitants with Stardust, Necron, or Brimstone*. This led to the creation of our next subject. Nova today is of little importance due to his dormant state and as such is not a concern to the modern traveler but to understand the absolute hell hole we now find ourselves in it is important to have some reference as to what cause all of this and whom we originated from.

*See section on Stardust, Brimstone, and Necronis later on.

**Part 2: Universe Heads, the Brimstone, and Necrons**

The Greater Gods in this pantheon, all three of these titans have ultimate control over the multiverse as a whole. Each came about due to an overabundance of Stardust, Brimstone, or Necronis in their bodies and because of such were completely erased from reality and rewritten as gods. Each god has control over their own worlds, and has their own way of operating said worlds with said worlds reflecting their individual personalities. However, there is no rules, no laws to restrict them from tampering with each others worlds and as such makes infighting among these major gods all too common. Furthermore each type of god has their own stigma which they nearly never break from due to their own stubbornness.

First off Universe Heads are considered to be pure good and for the most part they follow this idea of snow white morality, but nothing is concrete and as such some of these "Angelic" gods are more twisted than the monsters they plague us with. They can find themselves relishing in the same torment caused by the Brimstone and Necrons who are often considered to be their evil counterparts. Universe Heads are made up of stardust and unlike Necrons and Brimstone they can freely manipulate all three of the universal building blocks.

Secondly there are the Brimstone, which have the stigma of being sinister and wicked, being the cause of most of the multiverses "Villains" and the original source of the ReCycle which is a topic we will get to later. Brimstone are not, as with Universe Heads, always the wicked and cruel overlords people make them out to be but with their limited access to Stardust which is a major element in creating any form of good they don't get the same opportunities to break the mold that their "Pure" brethren do.

Finally, lets talk about the Necrons, who are far more complex and yet at the same time quite simple. Agents of chaos, Necrons are considered monsters and are even the source of the most monstrous entities within the Multiverse. They do not control any world of their own, instead they spend their time corrupting the worlds of others. The creators of the Corruption, Black Pool, and all the various other nightmares which preside in the vast reaches of the multiverse. Necrons are the only ones who are seen often by the normal person as unlike their two other counterparts they happily interfere with the natural order in person. These gods are what make the multiverse so dangerous to travel, their existence is the sole reason for the wild nature of each world.

There is no known way to kill a Greater God and the effects of doing so is not known either, luckily aside from Necrons they are not known to target a specific individual and therefore are not a direct threat to any one person.


	2. The Essentials of the Multiverse

**Part 1: Stardust**

Stardust is the basic building block which makes up almost everything within the Multiverse and makes up all of the worlds creatures. It was first created by Nova when he made the first world and since was harvested and Multiplied by the Deconstructors.  
  
Stardust is held up as a symbol of Purity by those who worship the greater gods, and as such is seen as the pinnacle of existence, causing those who believe in it wholeheartedly to go down the same dark path the worshipers perceive that those who under the influence of Necronis and Brimstone to go down. Stardust worshipers are rare, much like the worshipers of both Necronis and Brimstone, as few average people know of the building blocks which make up our Multiverse.  
  
Stardust is also a nefarious material which is to only be wielded by the gods themselves as if used by lesser beings it can cause a force akin to the corruption or black pool, an infection of purity which attempts to purge anything it perceives as sinful and impure, this is known as the Blight.  
  
  


**Part 2: Brimstone**

Brimstone is the Darkness which balances out the Stardust's light, it is **NOT** evil, much like Stardust is not good. The two are simply necessary balancing factors and as such neither can be explicitly called good nor evil.   
  
Brimstone is not as worshiped, its pure darkness considered to be terrifying to those who study it closely and thus making it the least appealing of the building blocks, though those who see the beauty within it's ideals serve it more loyally than any other. Brimstone is held not as a symbol of evil, nor even anarchy, but rather those whom worship it uphold it as a symbol of necessary impurity, and are typically more accepting of those outside their worship.  
  
However because of Brimstone's inherent darkness there are those who use the powers it grants for nefarious purposes.  
  
  


**Part 3: Necronis  
**

Finally Necronis, Necronis is the element of Chaos and an unintended byproduct of Brimstone and Stardust mixing unevenly. Necronis is not well documented as it is considered to be too dangerous to study closely, which makes it even more lucky that you've picked up this book.  
  
Necronis is a vast topic which could get an entire chapter dedicated to its vile effects on you and me, as well as how it has ultimately brought the undoing of the wider Multiverse with its plague of chaos. Necronis has no worshipers, they may call themselves such, but they are not. They are simply slaves to its grasp.   
  
The Necronis is much more insidious than its more balanced and lawful counterparts, when coming into contact or being introduced into a living or inanimate things system it twists them into an unrecognizable beast which will do anything to spread its reach and cause unbridled chaos. It speaks to them, whispering words of madness into their ear until they succumb to its will. The poor souls which fall into its grasp are unrecognizable as the people they once were and thus very few could be held responsible for the things they are driven to do.  
  
You may ask how I know of this, and it is because I have one man effected by Necronis with me, he is a kind associate of mine who calls himself Serpent.  
  
Here is what he has to say:  
  


"Necronis is a vile little number, my very soul feels like its being torn apart, and my vision is clouded by visions of decay and death. My only solace is other people, they keep me from tipping into madness. I don't wish to harm others and I do not wish this upon others."

The building blocks of the universe, in conclusion, are an obviously important yet volatile piece of the Multiverse which find themselves at the epicenter of all it's issues as well as it's solutions.


End file.
